


【诺貂】勇者斗恶龙（上）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: nodo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan





	【诺貂】勇者斗恶龙（上）

　　“金道英是我亲哥。”李帝努郑重地在小纸条上写下几个小字，然后像保管重要的秘密一般仔细地把纸条叠成正方块，扔到还在打瞌睡的朴志晟桌子上。  
　　  
　　他从小练字，力透纸背，朴志晟刚睁开眼睛，还没回过神就看见洇透纸面的三个大字，金道英，想必又是千篇一律的男子高中生的恋爱烦恼问题。  
　　  
　　——你不会是做梦做傻了吧，怎么这又亲哥了？  
　　  
　　朴志晟半天才从椅背上挂着的书包里掏出一支水笔，如此回他。  
　　  
　　——李诺你是不是又骗人啊，还是天天说胡话习惯了。  
　　  
　　这是钟辰乐，一手连笔字写的飞起。  
　　  
　　小纸团在教室上方传递了几轮，内容无非是青春期男生没意义的瞎扯，  
　　  
　　金道英其实早就看到，李帝努这小子脸上藏不住事情，小纸条每每传到他跟前的时候他脸上都泛起笑容，他的脸笑与不笑的时候有很大的差别，或许李帝努本人还没有注意到。他在做中期考试前的复习总结，黑板上密密麻麻的笔记，等到他讲到最重要的部分，便轻轻地放下手里面的一截粉笔，慢条斯理地擦干净粉笔灰之后走到李帝努的桌子跟前。

　　那小纸条刚好落到他桌上，金道英笑眯眯地伸出手，白净的手掌心，李帝努看了两眼，主动把小纸条交了上去。

　　他余光看见朴志晟和钟辰乐在偷笑，不高兴地撅着嘴巴。

　　金道英没有看那张小纸条，只是小心地把它放进衬衣胸前的口袋里，然后对李帝努说：“放学来一趟我办公室。”

　　这不是他第一次在化学课上被揪，李帝努学习成绩虽好，上课的时候却出了名的调皮，其他老师见他成绩往往都会睁只眼闭只眼，金道英对学生严厉，从不放过李帝努。

　　放学做完值日，太阳斜着照进教室，偌大的房间浸泡在温暖的橙色阳光里。李帝努磨蹭地做完值日，送走陪他值日的同学，当然说是同学也只有朴志晟和钟辰乐两个人罢了，过了会多了个隔壁班的李马克，终于教室里只剩下他一个人。

　　他还没想好一会儿要怎么给金道英说，正听着窗外棒球部训练的声音发呆，有人刚好路过教室，大力地拍打不锈钢的窗框：“李帝努，怎么还不去道英办公室？”

　　是郑在玹，和金道英同办公室教生物的老师，李帝努唯一知道的情报，他和金道英是大学时睡上下铺，搞不好连身体都互相看过的室友。

　　嗨，男人间看个互相身体有什么了不起的，小李同学脑海里另一个声音在安慰他。

　　对方显然是知道什么，看他的表情一副等着好戏的样子。李帝努的嘴仍然撇着，迈着沉重的步伐穿过长长的走廊，金道英所在的理综办公室在这层楼的尽头。

　　办公室的门没关，李帝努从缝隙间往里瞧，试图窥探出金道英不为人知的侧面。谁知道那人只是在案前认真地看他们的小纸条，虽然认真，却还是一边看一边笑。

　　他绝对觉得自己很幼稚了吧，李帝努害怕被发现，看了两眼就转身靠在门边的墙上，他想自己的这些小伎俩在金道英面前终究是拙劣的，因为他时常感受到对方有意无意透露出的讯息——便是自己的一举一动金道英都看的清清楚楚。

　　“帝努啊，进来吧。”金道英这时候才喊他，他早知道李帝努站在办公室外面。

　　又一重打击，李帝努走进去的样子像刚挨过训的小猫，他在金道英面前只有束手就擒的份，他早该意识到这一点的，于是走到金道英跟前，头垂的低低的，就算心里不觉得抱歉，表面也先摆出一副懊悔的样子。

　　意外地金道英今天没有品读他的小纸条，以往都会在谈话之前先声情并茂地朗读自己和其他人对话的内容，其实也只有朴志晟和钟辰乐，然后在对面桌子郑在玹饱含深意的眼神中一字一句地询问。

　　“今天上课讲的内容都听清楚了么？”不知道他把自己的小纸条收到了哪里，李帝努只看见他好看的手指扶在课堂讲义的纸上，像风拂过叶子的沙沙声。

　　嗯。

　　他点点头，早已经借其他人的笔记做好了准备，正准备长篇大论的汇报时，金道英打断了他：“没事，你不用跟我说。”

　　“老师？”被弄得有些莫名其妙，李帝努连说话声音都变了调。

　　谁成想金道英直接凑近来看他的脸，故意恶作剧一般地睁大着双眼一动不动的。李帝努觉得自己连呼吸都做不到了，薄脸皮憋得通红。

　　“稍等一下哦。”金道英的声音柔柔的，他凑得很近李帝努却不敢闭上眼睛，漫画书里这种时候一旦闭上双眼，气氛绝对会变得奇怪。

　　他只是轻飘飘地伸手把自己头发里夹着的纸屑拿了出来，李帝努却恍惚得像刚刚亲了女孩子。

　　诚然他是没有亲过女孩子的，男孩子也没有，这只是他心中一个不那么恰当的比喻。

　　最后一遍铃刚刚好响了，金道英只是要李帝努回去好好复习化学，没有提其他事情。

　　李帝努离开办公室前被金道英叫住，他说：“我是哥的事情在学校也可以给其他同学讲哦。”

　　他脸上的表情和刚才截然不同，眯着眼睛笑的时候像刚睡醒的猫，刚刚是教师模式，现在是哥哥模式了。

　　李帝努这时候拿出自己的任性没有回他话，心里想着年纪不大，还有两副面孔呢？同时在心里翻了个白眼。

　　李帝努第一次见金道英是在初中一年级，他们的学校是初高中连读制，那个时候金道英还只是个师大的实习生，兼任学校乐队的指导教师，李帝努第一次见他，纯属机缘巧合。

　　……

　　“所以说我为什么要陪你来啊？”李帝努背着钟辰乐的吉他包，满脸的不高兴。

　　钟辰乐撕开一张棒棒糖纸，在李帝努满怀期待的注视下塞进了自己嘴里：“谁叫你打三国杀输了啊，背好啊，等到了活动室你就可以走了。”

　　李帝努嘴上答应着，心里却寻思着从教学楼到社团活动部不长不短的一段距离，怎么样跑掉比较方便。

　　结果到最后他也没有找到借口，两个人刚刚上了楼梯拐过转角，恰逢金道英推门进了教室，侧脸的线条好看，就那样飞进李帝努眼里。

　　“新人么？”李帝努也不是头两次陪钟辰乐来社团活动了，那人既不是学生，也不像老师的样子。

　　“不知道，我先进去看看吧，明天给你讲。”钟辰乐背着吉他走了，却不知道李帝努顺着墙根悄悄踱到了活动室跟前。

　　李帝努承认自己是一个颜控，但金道英也不是什么惊天地泣鬼神的帅气，但是已经足够好看了，温和的五官，面对学生脸上总是完美的微笑。

　　金道英早发现走廊窗前有人在，甚至能看见男孩子毛茸茸的头顶，但只是在别人看不见的时候偷笑，并不点破。

　　金道英，李帝努很快就听得了对方的姓名，那人做了自我介绍之后和乐队其他成员打了招呼，然后组织开始练习。那人的声音不是很深沉，但语调也不高，像棉麻布，恰到好处的质地。

　　不知道为什么李帝努有点羡慕教室里可以直接与对方接触的钟辰乐，心急地跺脚。

　　他在门口偷看，不小心撞开活动室虚掩的木门，夏天的风穿堂而过，掠过金道英的发丝再从窗口溜走，男孩子们夏天大多被晒成巧克力色，教室里只有金道英白得发光。李帝努站在原地呆呆地看着，甚至忘记了躲到一边。

　　“是感兴趣的同学么？进来听吧，正好我今天新来也把握不好情况，你陪我一起吧。”哄笑声中金道英明显是在替他解围，李帝努听了全程，他明明做得很好。

　　当天结束后金道英特意请他吃了关东煮，李帝努全程都在点头或者傻笑，甚至不敢抬头看两眼金道英的脸。

　　于是李帝努就莫名变成了乐队的替补鼓手，无奈正式队员身体太好，金道英指导期间一次都没有缺席。

　　在金道英结束实习生活离开之后，李帝努也没有再参加乐队。

　　就算钟辰乐和朴志晟带着其他损友一起开自己的玩笑，李帝努仍然不清楚自己对待金道英的感情。

　　但当那天早上他在品味梦中的金道英，并且伴随着掀开潮热的被褥向自己揭开的不仅仅有身体的奥妙，还有情感的秘密。

　　或许会让人觉得堂皇，但是他的确得承认，自己对金道英的情感好像的确有些不一样。

　　李帝努万万没有想到，打开自己青春期的浏览器，粉色的搜索框，第一个被关联的名字。

　　是自己的老师。

　　TBC.

　　————————————————————

　　随便写写


End file.
